


ff14 paro

by JellyfishCl2



Category: FF14, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, 骑召, 黑学
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: 萨拉查：精灵，召唤。我考虑过黑魔和学者，但介于他在原著中养了一条蛇怪，思来想去觉得召唤更合适一些。戈德：【因为有人提出戈德里克这个名字不像奥拉，所以只取前两个字】敖龙（出于我个人爱好是黑皮白角的晨曦），骑士。这个完全不用说，他本人原著就是骑士。罗伊娜：精灵，学者。这个也不用说，没有比学者更合适拉文克劳的了。赫尔加：人族，黑魔。我最开始设定是白魔，但是奶已经有了，只能思考别的职业，再想到我之前私设过长相可爱却很暴力的的反差萌，再加上我身边黑魔较多，考据也方便，所以设定了黑魔。





	1. 荆棘森，迷路的好地方

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发这篇文的时候发生了一些令人不太愉快的事，但也因此认识了很多新朋友，为了感谢这些朋友在这次事件中对我的帮助，特地写了后面小小的后续，希望他们喜欢。  
> 人生在世，zz总是多，有幸遇到帮过我的你们，万分感谢。

　　避开又尖又长的刺，终于走出荆棘森的精灵松了口气继续赶路，却越走越不对劲，抬头又是被以太染成紫色系的森林，路过的咆哮森精之对他发出敌意的低吼。

　　看在哈罗妮的份上，他明明换了个方向走，怎么又走进妖精领了？萨拉查懊恼地蹭了蹭鞋底的泥，头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，他知道自己又迷路了，第不知道多少次的。

　　不顾形象地坐在草地上，有点洁癖的精灵坐下去之前还不忘垫着一张手帕，同样累坏了的薄荷凑过来蹭蹭他。萨拉查揉了揉它的毛，思考着要不要去好友列表求助。实在是太丢人了……荆棘森去往十二神大圣堂这条路他并不是第一次走，但几乎每次来都会迷路，而且据传说，有人曾在这个地方迷路进一个通讯贝完全没有信号，只能等着无聊路过的人来救的异次元。于是他总避免走这条路，但这次情况特殊，就算他想避免也没法避——到十二神大圣堂只有这条路。

　　然后他又迷路了。

　　所以为什么建造大圣堂的时候不顺便把荆棘森的路给清一清呢？

　　他很害怕自己被卡进那个没法求救的异次元（虽然他听说这个传闻的时候完全不信），而且最严重的问题是……他快要迟到了。萨拉查听着通讯贝里罗伊娜咬牙切齿的留言，叹了口气，要不然就说实话吧，反正他在罗伊娜面前也用不着端什么架子。

　　“咕哎——”

　　萨拉查被凄厉的鸟叫吓得差点捏碎通讯贝，他下意识站起来，转头就撞上了不知道什么时候站在他身后的人的胸口。

　　“抱歉！你没事吧？”

　　好痛……萨拉查皱了皱鼻子。那人双手抓着他的手臂，又小心地没让铠甲硌到他。萨拉查后退了一步，看着陌生人摘下手套又脱掉了头盔，露出一头金发。他捡起萨拉查垫着坐的手帕，正准备说什么的时候，被遗忘了的薄荷就朝着他俩冲了过来，然后半路被另一只大了一号的陆行鸟给咬住了鸟甲下摆。萨拉查看着自己每天精心梳理的羽毛现在乱的不如一只野鸡，气得连书都翻了出来。

　　“冷静！请冷静一点！”比萨拉查高了不止一个头的晨曦敖龙挡在他面前，赔笑：“它俩其实是在交流感情！”

　　“交流感情？”萨拉查一字一顿地重复，眉毛都要挑到天上去——他家薄荷的脖子毛都秃一块了当他瞎的吗！

　　“对不起对不起，我帮您打它！您别生气别生气。”敖龙说着，拍拍那只陆行鸟的头让它松嘴，一边小心翼翼地看萨拉查的反应一边拍着它屁股往后赶。老实说被这么个大个子小心地看着挺诡异的，萨拉查给可怜兮兮的薄荷顺毛，后退了一大步。敖龙看着他警惕的样子露出了有些着急地表情，抬手似乎想挠挠头，才发现自己还拿着萨拉查的手帕，他赶紧从背包拿出另一张手帕：“那个……您手帕已经脏了，不嫌弃的话可以先用这张……请不要误会！其实我也是来……”

　　萨拉查的通讯贝突然传来微微的震动，一声电流音过后是罗伊娜低声的吼叫：“萨！拉！查！斯莱特林！你看看现在什么时间了！你是被魔界花吃了吗！”

　　“我、我马上就到了……”

　　“你一个小时前就是这么说的！”

　　“我……”

　　“我警告你！不管用什么方法，五分钟内！给我到圣堂！五分钟！！嗞——”

　　“……”萨拉查揉揉发疼的耳朵，抬头看到那只敖龙还保持着递出手帕的动作看着他，突然一把抢过手帕，竭力维持他高冷的形象：“你刚刚说你是来做什么的？”

　　“参加婚礼！我是赫尔加的好友！我叫戈德！”敖龙族很高兴萨拉查终于和他搭话，乖乖地回答问题，还顺便把没问的一起说了。

　　“那还不快去！你知道现在什么时间了吗！”海德林在上，他简直不要脸。萨拉查在心里捂住了脸，他从不知道自己还能这么不要脸。不过戈德倒是完全不在意的样子，骑上了陆行鸟往前走了两步，回头等他。

　　“……”他果然看出来了……也是，傻子都能看出来他迷路了。萨拉查骑上薄荷，自暴自弃地跟了上去，撇开脸不看戈德。

　　戈德偷偷转头看着萨拉查，有心想和他说话，又怕惹他不高兴。他拍了拍南瓜的头，都怪你，抽什么疯去欺负人家的陆行鸟。南瓜叫了一声，报复地咬了他一口。好痛。戈德甩甩手，偷偷向萨拉查靠近了一些。

　　历经了几个小时的迷路终于到达十二神大圣堂的萨拉查长长出了一口气，还没来得及开口让戈德把他那只凶残的鸟牵离他的薄荷远一点，罗伊娜就气势汹汹地杀到了——他俩是来的最晚的。萨拉查刚毫无形象地被拉进大厅就被满屋子的妖魔鬼怪给镇住了：穿着泳衣戴奇葩头盔的，穿着内衣展现肉体之美的，穿着睡衣跳绅士之舞的……总之没有一个正常人，他低头看了一眼自己为了参加婚礼特地买的礼服，觉得自己像个傻子。刚才他还偷偷在心里嫌弃戈德穿着下本的装备就来参加婚礼，现在他觉得戈德大概是这群神经病中最正常的一个了。更何况骑士的盔甲还挺帅的。

　　戈德很意外萨拉查竟然会和自己呆在后排，他挥挥手和朋友们打了个招呼，坐在离萨拉查半臂远的地方。整个大厅就只有他们这个角落格外安静。他忍不住盯着精灵看，贴身的礼服完美展现了他的挺拔纤细的身材，柔顺的黑发搭在黑色的礼服上，冷冰冰的线条在婚礼热闹的气氛下仿佛柔和了一些。真好看……他偷偷在心底痴汉笑，他是最好看的精灵。

　　萨拉查绷着脸强忍着召唤伊弗利特把身旁敖龙的白角也烧成黑色的冲动，从坐下来开始戈德的视线简直就跟点名似的黏在他身上，盯的他浑身不自在。整个大厅的人都在疯玩，只有他俩像木人一样杵在座位上。他不喜欢这种感觉，刚才戈德和他人打招呼时爽朗的笑声似乎还在他耳边绕，震得他耳根发痒，与自己在一起时却沉默不语。他在心里暗自唾弃起自己来，分明在其他事情上他还算是伶牙俐齿，在不与正事相关的人际交往方面却像个傻子一样在不自觉地紧张僵硬。他总是不知道该怎么去和别人好好相处，久而久之他也就变得孤身一人，毕竟也不是谁都能像罗伊娜那样有耐心去打破他下意识戴起来的冷冰冰的面具。

　　最后打破僵局自然是戈德，他有些紧张地做了次深呼吸，在婚礼乐和众人的欢笑夹杂着特效音的背景下，小声地、认真地对萨拉查说：“我叫戈德。”

　　“哦。”我还以为他要说什么呢……萨拉查撇了撇嘴，暗想这人怎么自我介绍搞的跟告白似的，然后被自己的吐槽羞红了耳尖。意识到戈德还在盯着他看，他有些恼怒地抬手遮住自己的长耳朵，惹眼的红色从修长的手指中漏出来，不情不愿般地：“萨拉查斯莱特林。”

　　“萨拉查。”敖龙笑眯了眼睛，语气带上了点郑重的味道，在这特殊的场景之中竟让萨拉查产生了一些奇怪的错觉，他重复着：“萨拉查。”

　　萨拉查迅速地确定了他发来的好友申请就躲到了长椅的另一端，死死捂住变得更红的耳尖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　“萨！拉！查！斯莱特林！你看看现在什么时间了！你是被魔界花吃了吗！”
> 
> 　　“噗！”旁边有人喷出了嘴里的苹果汁，然后迅速被一块手帕堵了嘴。Ros一边将手帕塞给Mi，一边端起冻雾鸡尾酒往嘴里灌，不然她怕自己也忍不住笑喷。
> 
> 　　十二神大圣堂，举行婚礼的神圣之地，空荡荡地没有欢声笑语，徒留礼乐响着却没有人去欣赏——所有人，一群穿的奇形怪状的人，都围着蹲在罗伊娜身边，企图听见通讯贝对面的声音。
> 
> 　　“我、我马上就到了……”
> 
> 　　“你一个小时前就是这么说的！”罗伊娜气势汹汹咄咄逼人，所有人却都憋着笑疯狂喝饮料。
> 
> 　　“我……”
> 
> 　　“我警告你！不管用什么方法，五分钟内！给我到圣堂！五分钟！！嗞--”
> 
> 　　可算是挂了。
> 
> 　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！！！！”
> 
> 　　杠铃般的笑声迅速传遍整个大厅甚至盖住了背景音乐。
> 
> 　　“哈哈哈哈哈你们听到了吗！那个萨拉查居然也有这么弱气的时候，该说不愧是罗伊娜吗！”Larcolais笑的直打跌，手里的奶茶都要被颠洒出来。萨拉查在他们眼中向来都是沉默寡言拒人于千里之外却又极其可靠强大的存在，这么……可爱（抱歉他实在是词穷了，他甚至都能想象的出来这位大佬委屈的样子，哪怕他根本没有见过）的样子实在是让人忍不住要写进日记本里留念。
> 
> 　　“我跟你们说，”罗伊娜接过赫尔加递过来的罗兰莓派，还顺便亲了对方嘴角一口，得到了一片“哎呀哎呀瞎了”的嘘声，眼里不但没有生气的情绪反而满是笑意，“萨拉查这家伙，根据我对他的了解，肯定是迷路了又不好意思说，才耽误了那么久。”
> 
> 　　旁边的Melinda点点头，仿佛心有余悸一般地喝了一口奶茶，吐槽道：“这路口也太容易迷路了！我刚刚又迷路了好久……不过萨拉查向来都习惯提前到，这么晚了还没来，难道是迷路了几小时？太惨了吧？！”
> 
> 　　“没事没事，”赫尔加安抚道，“我已经联系戈德里克了，他很快就到了，他把萨拉查带过来就行。”
> 
> 　　“戈德里克可高兴了。”Mi笑眯眯的，“他念叨了这么久的人呢。海德林保佑他今天能加萨拉查的好友。”
> 
> 　　“这个萨拉查原来这么可爱的吗。”Ros还在笑，肩膀抖啊抖的，“之前看他被挂，还有戈德里克的描述，还以为是个冷冰冰的家伙呢。”
> 
> 　　“他啊，你熟了之后就知道这人有多好欺负了。”罗伊娜举起酒杯，“不等他了！我们先玩！”
> 
> 　　赫尔加跳到沙发上啪地撒出一片魔法棱晶：“来吧朋友们！High起来！”


	2. 初遇

　　在荆棘森的时候，并不是戈德第一次见萨拉查。几乎所有的朋友，都听过戈德无数次地讲他们的初遇。

　　库尔扎斯西部高地，他刚刚学习了共鸣风脉泉，拿着风脉仪到处跑，但总有几个总是找不着。他围着同一个地方重复打转，野怪都来了好几轮。

　　“在开风脉泉？”

　　戈德回头，正好看到精灵骑着陆行鸟落在地上。精灵一手抓着自己的长发，但还是有几缕发丝被风吹乱，他看着精灵用骨节分明的手指梳理自己的头发，雪花落在鸦羽般的黑发上，又被指尖轻轻地拂去。似乎是他发呆的时间太长了，精灵微微皱起了眉头，摸摸身下拍着翅膀的陆行鸟，朝他的方向歪了歪头，又问了一遍：“找不到风脉泉？”他赶紧点头，脸有些发热，他知道他刚才的行为是有多失礼。好在精灵似乎没有生气，只是朝前走了两步，回头喊他：“跟上。”

　　然而等他共鸣完，那个精灵却已经走了。他心里懊悔，应该早点发个好友申请的，哪怕看起来好像有点不要脸。

　　他呆呆地站在原地，被风雪吹了一脸。

　　真的应该再不要脸一点的。

　　在下雪天遇见冰雪一样的人啊，戈德捧心唱道，冷冰冰的却烧着我的心。

　　噫，恶心。众人非常一致地做出反应，然后在他拔剑之前迅速溜的一干二净。

　　所以你真的不考虑去兼职一下诗人吗？赫尔加表示。


	3. 《霍格沃茨》欢迎你

　　即使加入邀请是戈德发来的，萨拉查仍然觉得自己加入《霍格沃茨》是沾了罗伊娜的光。说实话他确实不太擅长和人相处，没有部队确实会比较辛苦但是一个人也挺好的，他不知道罗伊娜为什么这么积极地催他答应戈德的邀请。在一片欢迎声中他回了一句谢谢就潜了下去，果然过了一会就看到有人提问：这个萨拉查是不是之前在论坛被挂的那个……？

　　虽然迅速被别的消息给淹没了，但一直窥屏的萨拉查还是看到了。他叹了口气，开始想着要不还是和罗伊娜说一声退了吧……最好还是也和戈德说一声。想起戈德在他加入的时候开心的样子，虽然不知道这人在开心什么，但是这么迅速地退了总觉得有点抱歉。只是他还没来得及退出，就被戈德丢了一堆权限。

　　“？？？”他愣了一下，去敲戈德：“你给了我权限？”

　　“是的！”戈德回的很快，“没有提前跟你说真不好意思，你没生气吧……？”

　　“等等，”萨拉查倒是想撬开他脑子看看这只敖龙是不是胸大无脑，这重点怎么偏到红玉海去的？“我才刚进入……”

　　“但萨拉查之前不是自己组建了一个部队吗？”戈德的声音严肃起来，反而让萨拉查感到一丝不适应，“其实拉罗伊娜和你进来除了是好友以外还有点私心，因为我是第一次建部队，如果能有多几个人来和我一起管理也能使部队发展更好吧？更何况你们比我更有经验。”

　　这话听着倒是挺有道理的……萨拉查莫名感到脸热，他不知道戈德对他的信任从何而来，毕竟罗伊娜看上去不像是会为他说好话的人。他和罗伊娜向来贯彻用实力说话的原则，虽然这导致了他被人诬陷被挂上论坛公开处刑，还被逼出了自己一手创建起来的部队。

　　戈德像是知道他在顾虑什么，又恢复成萨拉查熟悉的带点笑意又有点傻气的声音：“别担心，他们会知道你的好的。”

　　什么叫会知道我的好……萨拉查捏着通讯贝，想挂断又有点舍不得，纠结了半天只是抬手捂住了脸，听着通讯贝对面那人带着笑意的话语，希望路过的人没有发现他通红的脸。


	4. 守护天节+夕阳红

　　1

　　【戈德站在了魔法阵上！】

　　“萨拉查快来！我找到了一个魔法阵！”

　　【萨拉查站在了魔法阵上！】

　　“……”

　　“哦。”

 

　　2

　　“萨拉查！”

　　“笨蛋小声……”

　　【被奇妙的鬼怪发现了，丧失了心智值……】

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　两颗悲伤的南瓜在角落对望。

 

　　3

　　萨拉查最近喜欢上了浮水，天天往海边跑，闭着眼睛漂在水上晒太阳。

　　戈德最近喜欢上了看萨拉查浮水，往旁边大礁石上一坐，目不转睛。

　　“把我勤奋刷本的萨拉查还来啊！”By固定队队长罗伊娜。

　　“夭寿啦肝帝突然退休啦！”By买好了材料却找不到生产苦力的赫尔加。

　　部队大佬突然进入夕阳红状态怎么办，急，在线等。


	5. 降神节要打年糕

　　1

　　“年糕？”

　　“没错！”通讯贝那头的赫尔加听起来很兴奋，“是远东来的客人，特地来艾欧泽亚，说他们降神节的习俗是吃年糕，要请大家吃。噗，他还戴了个特别有意思的帽子。”

　　“这么说等下接的任务你们不来了么？”萨拉查对这些事情向来有些兴致缺缺，只是习惯性地拿出旅行笔记对新了解到的远东习俗记上一笔。

　　“不来了，”赫尔加那边似乎有些嘈杂，看来有很多人都对年糕很有兴趣，“虽然说做完任务也来得及去吃年糕，但是刚才罗伊娜问到了年糕的制作方法，感觉很有意思，我们打算去看看。不好意思啦！”

　　“没事，我和戈德说一声。”萨拉查倒不介意这些，“玩的开心。”

　　听着赫尔加兴致冲冲地挂了通讯贝，萨拉查歪了歪头，依旧不太明白女孩子们的兴奋点。在参加了罗伊娜和赫尔加的婚礼之后，他们四人莫名其妙又似乎顺理成章地组成了固定小队。由他和戈德来行会接任务，罗伊娜和赫尔加则负责补给物资，这也是曾经他和罗伊娜搭档的时候的分配。然而在这支新的固定小队第一次出任务萨拉查就有些傻眼了：他一直以为任务的补给只需要药物和食物，然而负责补给的两位女士手中拎着好几个购物袋，全是服饰，连身上的都换了一套，转着圈问他们好不好看。

　　他向来有些迟钝，这时候他还没意识到这只是开头。在罗伊娜的背包开始装不下时装开始往他的背包里塞之后，萨拉查终于后知后觉地意识到，女孩子购物的欲望，是永无止境的。看着戈德见怪不怪地帮赫尔加收拾的样子，他心情复杂。

　　和自己这种不解风情的人搭档，真是委屈罗伊娜了。

　　“萨拉查？”与莫莫蒂对话完的戈德走过来坐在他旁边，顺便递上一杯热可可。

　　“谢谢。”萨拉查捧着杯子捂手，简略传达了一下刚才通话的内容。

　　“捣年糕……？”

　　萨拉查点点头，突然想起戈德是敖龙，那应该也是来自远东……？他刚转头想问就被凑上来的大脸吓了一跳，戈德两眼放光的样子简直就是把“快问我快问我”写在脸上。

　　“……”萨拉查往后缩了缩，拿杯子挡在两人中间，“呃……你会捣年糕吗？”

　　“会！”戈德里的得意，对着他双手比划了一下动作，“我们可以去问问能不能借材料和工具，给你表演一下！”

　　“好。”萨拉查突然对这件事起了兴趣，他没有见过捣年糕，但是戈德的动作看着傻傻的，让人忍不住想笑。

　　“那我们现在去巴尔达木怎样？之前说要给你抓只旅雀儿。”戈德牵过他的手，捏着他的指尖，“等围观的人少一点了我们再去借东西。”

　　精灵温度偏低的手被热可可捂暖，又被敖龙握在手心，他抿着唇笑起来：“好。”

 

2

　　虽然信誓旦旦地说要给萨拉查表演捣年糕，但是真的操作起来，却不是那么容易的事情。倒不是年糕官不愿意借材料，相反，他们因为有人对这项活动感兴趣而兴奋的不行，热情地把木槌往手里塞。

　　“不对！不对！动作不是这样的！”

　　现在的问题是……戈德离开家已经太久了，几乎把怎么捣年糕给忘光了。

　　“姿势不对！动作更加不对！”年糕官掰着他的手纠正他，一边絮絮叨叨地指导：“手要这样握，这样着力点就……”

　　“我知道我知道！”戈德脸上有点挂不住，又急又要压低声音，脸都憋红了：“基础的我还是记得的，你不要教我这些啦！”

　　“记得你还……！”年糕官简直要被这个不谦虚的“学徒”气到跳脚，恨不得拿槌子锤他。在旁边围观了好久酉奉行看戈德眼睛老往后瞟，露出了很懂的表情上来“劝架”：“好了好了，反正也不是很严重的错误嘛。”然后一把搭住戈德的肩膀，背对着某三位观众露出了八卦的表情，悄声问：“小哥来说说，是那两位漂亮的女士中的一位，还是那个看起来就很高冷的精灵小哥？”

　　“萨拉查才不高冷。”戈德里克下意识地反驳，“他那是害羞！”

　　害羞……年糕官和酉奉行转头看了一眼浑身散发着生人勿进离我远点气场的精灵，不约而同地把到了嘴边的情人眼里出那啥给咽了回去。“咳……”酉奉行咳了一声决定转移话题：“总之，你得认真点啊！你没听说过认真的男人才最帅了吗？”

　　“没错没错！”后知后觉反应过来的年糕官也满足了一下自己的八卦之心，接着教育居心不良的“学徒”：“心不在焉是打不出好吃的年糕的！”

　　“知道啦……”戈德忍不住捂脸，祈祷萨拉查不要看到自己这样尴尬地满面通红的样子，虽然他知道不大可能——赫尔加那家伙什么时候开始录像的！

　　损友啊损友。

　　

　　萨拉查捧着戈德里克打好的年糕一个人坐的远远的，没有和其他人一样凑在戈德旁边。戈德确实是很久没碰这些家乡的东西了，打出来的年糕就像是初学者一般粗糙，和年糕官细腻软糯的年糕放在一起简直对比惨烈，不过……萨拉查想着刚才戈德明明也对自己打出来的年糕嫌弃的不行却还要坚持要给他尝尝的样子，忍不住扑哧一声笑出来：“蠢死了……”一想到平时帅气可靠的骑士手忙脚乱的样子，他就笑的停不下来。

　　嘻嘻。赫尔加和罗伊娜相视一笑，捧着摄像机把偷偷躲在旁边一个人笑的萨拉查录下来，屏幕上的精灵捧着一大团年糕笑弯了眉眼。罗伊娜拍拍消沉的戈德，示意他看萨拉查，暗中比了个大拇指。以为自己搞砸了的敖龙瞬间如同被加了天赐一样满血复活，咧开嘴也笑起来。

　　哎，恋爱中（还没有）的人啊。


End file.
